herofandomcom-20200223-history
Tyler Navarro
Tyler Navarro is the main protagonist in Power Rangers Dino Charge and Power Rangers Super Charge. He is the leader of Power Rangers Dino Charge. Possesed the Red Energem, he transform as Power Ranger Dino Charge Red. He is also Shelby Watkins' love interest. Presumably, along the first five members, Tyler is the last one who bonded with the energem. Although, this can be sure; because the time that he bonded with his energem is same as Shelby. History A long time ago, Tyler lost his father in one expedition to a cave. What was left from his father was a notebook that his father used to write with a strange sketching of a warrior. A bracelet was also left too. Tyler initially came to Amber Beach to investigate his father's disappearance ten years ago, first by gathering information at the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum, then later by heading out to a cave similar to one his father investigated. Once there he found strange crystal among a T-Rex fossil. He was also chased after by a cloaked figure, whom he was able to evade. Later, he saw the same cloaked figure attack a girl for a crate. The girl, Shelby, had no idea what was in the crate as well but both went to great lengths to make sure the cloaked figure couldn't take it. The figure reveals himself to be the monster Iceage and finally freezes both Shelby and Tyler in place. They are saved when they come into contact with crystals, revealed by Iceage to be Energems. The Energems free them of the frozen prisons, the surge of energy providing them with fossilized weapons. When Tyler figures out that the Energems go in the weapons, they fire and transform both Tyler and Shelby into Rangers. While on their way back to the Museum, they found Riley Griffin, whose scooter broke in the middle of the journey and offered him a ride. They even save a man from his car via their Energems' powers followed by the discovery of an underground lab below the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum which led them to become Power Rangers, as their Energems corresponded with their bravery. Tyler and his friends soon become Power Rangers to stop Iceage and his Vivix while his T-Rex Zord eliminates two Vivizords. As the Red Ranger, Tyler and his T-Rex attacked in unison to eliminate Iceage. After their confrontation with Iceage, Tyler works in the Museum, and as a cook in the Dino Bite Cafe, as a cover for his identity of the Red Ranger. At the same time, he was told that the mysterious warrior in his father's notebook is none other than Fury, thus trying to find out what relation he may had with his father. Tyler receives a letter and met with Rusty, a man who knew and was on the same expedition as his father before his disappearance. Personality Tyler is curious, energetic, charming and gregarious; a free-spirit who fully embraces the idea that life is an adventure. While childlike at times, Tyler has the ability to switch on his serious side and his role as the leader is unquestionable. He appears to have some sort of connection with Fury since he had something to do with his father's disappearance, in which Tyler recognized him from the book he held, showing an image drawing of the monster from his father before he disappeared, thus when he finds out that Fury was indeed responsible for his father's disappearance, Tyler shows a bit of negative side, such as obsessing over revenge against Fury for what he did to his father, until he witness that Fury has been controlling some unknown host he held, thus dropped his desire for vengeance towards him and instead saving the host who's been controlled by Fury, whom Tyler later was first thought and believe the host Fury held was his father. Tyler has a crush on Shelby and finally manages to tell her how he feels in Silver Secret. Gallery PowerRangersDinoSuperCharge1.jpg 12642781 945167335571299 6555401990954187012 n.jpg TV1AOaX.jpg Dino Charge Charger.jpg Dino Charge Red Power Star.jpg.png Dino Charge Ninja Power Star.png Navigation Category:Power Rangers Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Adventurers Category:In Love Category:Determinators Category:Tragic Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Male Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighter Category:Superheroes Category:The Chosen One Category:Immortals